


Primary-Stage Infection.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: [ VENOM ] [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kouyou moves in and the magic of the first night begins.





	Primary-Stage Infection.

**Author's Note:**

> For a brief idea of how I imagine Aoi’s bed/bedroom to look like in this AU, please look at [this ](https://z0vhgix1oi1h33yy1gy9b9oc-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/LRzebrano-cube8-600x400.jpg)and [this ](https://ul-a.akamaihd.net/opt/ul-a.akamaihd.net/images/products/101435/slide/666x363/Striado_pster_bed_1332x726.jpg?1475231596):) Imagine a subtle mix of both xD Check out the moodboard my wonderful bestie Kiki made for this fic [here!](https://taka-chan.tumblr.com/post/180966766720/he-scoffed-bitterly-the-words-leaving-him-like) <3

Things didn’t exactly go as planned.  
Somehow, news that Kouyou had ‘a thing’ with the prince had gotten around and just as expected, he was being greeted with the most hostile, jealous glances whenever he entered his dormitory. It’d just been glares for the first couple of days but once the whispered commentaries and spiteful sideswipes began bombarding him on his way from classroom to classroom, it became difficult to not let himself be affected. Kouyou felt like prey that cowered underneath its hunters and he tried to calm his mind with the thought that he only had to survive one week. However, the question of just how people had found out wasn’t leaving him.

Had someone from Yuu’s inner circle prattled away? Were they maybe even getting something in return, money or status? Or perhaps someone had actually seen him enter the elevator and had put two and two together?  
He didn’t know, and as the days passed, he concluded that he didn’t want to know either, keeping himself above water with the notion that things were going to get better once he didn’t have to live among his classmates anymore. Possibly. Hopefully.

Sunday rolled in and he still hadn’t heard back from Yuu or any of the royal secretaries; with his few belongings packed into the two bags that were beside him on the floor, Kouyou felt slightly left behind, all dressed up and with nowhere to go. His eyes roamed the bedding he was sitting on, across the duvets and to his phone. Kouyou scoffed, stopped drumming his fingers on his arms and grabbed it. He was going to call, even if it made him look like a puppy.

Swiping across his lockscreen, he opened the dialing pad and was just about to type in Yuu’s name when a notification popped up. Great, so he didn’t have to call. Kouyou opened his messages and tapped on the new chat window but his eyes widened once they flew across what Yuu had sent.

_I’m coming over in five minutes. Be ready._

“What?!”

About every head of the students that sat together in the back of the room shot up and Kouyou barely managed to send them a smile, a quite forced one at that. They lifted their eyebrows at him, visibly annoyed by just his presence it seemed. Good thing he was going to be out of here in five minutes.

“What’s the matter, Takashima?”

_Oh please no._

“It’s nothing,” Kouyou quickly shook his head and waved a hand around, in hopes it’d be enough to lessen their curiosity but it didn’t work out. Their foreheads creased and Kouyou was groaning inwardly as two of them got up.

“I don’t think it’s nothing,” one of them, a guy with fiery red hair, smirked and his companion cackled.

“Did loverboy text you?” he mocked with an ugly, sly laugh while bumping his shoulder against his friend’s, “I wonder if he’s as amazing in bed as I am.”

Kouyou’s jaw tensed with every word the guy spoke and he felt a very intense wave of fury rising up in his stomach.

 “I wouldn’t know Nobunaga, but I doubt you could reach that deep,” he snapped back and all but relished in how both their faces fell at his retort.

_Ha._

Red-Hair scoffed and he pointed his finger at Kouyou angrily.

“Be careful Takashima, if I were you- ”

The knock on the door interrupted his rather unimposing threat and it was now on Kouyou to show a smirk.

“I’d open the door,” he smiled, tightening the grip he had on his phone as if to thank Yuu for taking less than five minutes.

Nobunaga and Red-Hair narrowed their eyes dumbly at him, probably trying to figure out whether this was some kind of trap. Kouyou was almost flattered seeing as he wasn’t usually clever enough to build traps for people.  
When it knocked for the second time, they finally moved. With a smug expression, Nobunaga shrugged and he headed for the door and tore it open but whatever annoyed snarl he’d had prepared died down before it could even leave his tongue.  
Kouyou was pleasantly surprised.

And Yuu… Well, Yuu looked like the prince he was. It couldn’t be compared to how Kouyou had encountered him a week ago. That Yuu had been in his private rooms, almost casual and without much pageantry to his looks.

This Yuu however… was entirely different. He was clad in a black uniform, one that emphasized the smooth, lightly tanned tone of his skin and whose golden embroidery and buttons flashed in the sunrays coming through the high windows in the hallway. He looked like royalty and it left Kouyou awestruck at the notion that he was going to live with him from now on.

Yuu lifted his head, a black lock falling from behind his ear, and gazed back and forth between Kouyou and his roommates who stood next to him with gaping mouths.

Kouyou couldn’t suppress a gleeful grin at the sight. It served them just right, he thought, the overbearing expressions washed right off their faces as they had not other choice but to bow deeply underneath Yuu’s dominant stance.

However, there was no recognition for them coming from Yuu whatsoever. He completely disregarded them, exhaling a disgruntled sigh as if he’d just stepped on vermin.

“Help him with the bags,” he said cooly and nodded towards Kouyou, who almost thought Yuu was ordering Red-Hair and his friend if it hadn’t been for the two bodyguards that suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Ah, yes. Of course Yuu would need them when he was out and about.

The men, dressed all in black as well, strutted in unerringly, grabbing hold of Kouyou’s bags respectively. It really was that easy? Yuu’s presence alone was enough to fill the boys who had been making Kouyou’s life hell with visible reverence, enough to reduce them to mice that didn’t dare lift their voice with a cocky remark or mocking joke. He really saved him that easily?

All this time, Kouyou hadn’t noticed that he’d been staring at them but when Yuu’s voice reached his ears, it pulled him out of his daze again.

“Come on Kouyou, I’d like to get back home,” the prince was saying and extending an arm. It lured Kouyou closer and he quickly gathered himself, blinking several times before he stumbled out of the room, Yuu’s palm a reassuring warmth on his lower back. Was this really happening?

It was. The door fell close behind him with a soft click and Kouyou only began smiling once he had taken a few steps, leaving his old life behind.

 

***

 

Only a few hours later, Kouyou found himself tucked up underneath the most comfortable ( probably also most expensive) bed sheets he’d ever come across, chuckling into the phone he was holding to his ear.

After taking the familiar way back to the towers, he had been shown around the other rooms in the apartment right away, from the living area through the bathroom with its black marble floor to Yuu’s private bedroom. Private because, how he’d been taught, it was the only room that servants, news conveyors and even bodyguards weren’t allowed to enter.  
When he stepped in though (only now realizing that he was probably the only outsider who’d ever seen this room from the inside), Kouyou’s breath got stuck in his throat. Memories came rushing back into his mind like a flood, pictures of them stumbling against the cabinet right _next to him,_ crushing on the bed right _before him,_ the grip on his hips, the moans echoing from the walls… It sent sparks like fire flying down his spine.

He had had enough time to take it all in then for Yuu had left soon to return to his studies, giving him the opportunity to accustom himself in his new surroundings. Admittedly, the grand four-poster bed out of elegant, solid mahogany had attracted most of his attention and the thoughts of all the things they had done… had been a beautiful distraction while he unpacked his few clothes and sorted them into the equally as large wardrobe that occupied majority of the wall opposite the bed.  
  
The entire room was unadorned but at the same time it was like the interior decorator who had been at work here had chosen the furniture very thoughtfully, not haphazardly at all but instead with fashionable precision to give the bedroom a timeless touch.

The sheets were silken, nestling cozily around Kouyou’s body no matter how he tossed to find an even more comfortable position or turned to gaze at the adjoining bathroom from where the noise of rushing water was now reaching him.

“Where is he now?” Takanori asked curiously and Kouyou grinned, knowing that once he gave his reply-  
“In the shower.”

-Takanori was screeching into his right ear, very unlike the professional physician that he was.

“Oh God Taka, calm down!”

“I’m sorry, I’m just … excited for you!” he sounded like he was pouting and the grin on Kouyou’s lips faded into a soft smile.

“Thanks,” he replied and dug his nose into the cushions, his eyes closed as he inhaled the fresh scent of the fabric.

He was a bit surprised by the other’s words indeed, given how disapproving he’d reacted when Kouyou had shown up at the clinic. However, now that he was in bed and the weight of the situation was slowly starting to settle down upon his shoulders, a lot heavier than the blanket he was under, Kouyou was grateful for his friend just being there, without being judgemental any longer.

“It feels weird, though,” he continued, “Like we just got married and now we’re supposed to… you know.”

Takanori hummed, the sound of it conspicuously ambiguous.

“Well… Won’t you?”

“What? No!”

“Why not??”

“Because- … I-“

Kouyou stopped, putting a comical pause between them before he groaned in frustration.  
“You’re incredible. He wouldn’t… I mean, he knows that this is a new situation for me now, he wouldn’t try to… you know?”

His best friend’s eye roll was almost audible as he huffed out a sigh.

“For fuck’s sake Kouyou, how the hell did you get him into bed when you can’t even say it?”

With his mouth falling open, Kouyou stared at the wardrobe at the wall and the mirror attached to one of its sliding doors. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Just because he’d had one one-night stand didn’t mean he had to have a dirty mouth… right?

“We were drunk, Taka,” he defended himself half-heartedly, “we weren’t … talking much to begin with.”

“Mhmmm, I’m sure your mouth was otherwise occupied.”

“You really need to stop.”

A movement in the mirror caught his eyes and Kouyou’s breath hitched a little. The bathroom was in perfect view and the door had just opened a tiny crack, allowing a torrent of steam to evaporate towards the ceiling of the bedroom. Oh damn, Yuu was out of the shower.

Kouyou gulped, his gaze glued to the mirror and the tiles of the bathroom floor, watching how Yuu’s shadow danced across them. He wasn’t going to come out naked, was he? _Was he?_  
  
Because if he did, Kouyou was as sure as he could be that he wasn’t going to make it through the night. He was either going to die of embarrassment or burnt cheeks or tarchycardia, the latter not being very far-fetched with how rapidly his heart was already beating. Oh God, was he really _ready_ for this? _All of this?_

“Hello, earth to Kouyou!”

He winced, blinking quickly and shaking his head to get rid off the thoughts that had already begun sneaking up on him. He wasn’t very … keen on greeting Yuu with a hard-on.

“I’m sorry, I … I dozed off,” he mumbled, a little lie that fit just perfectly, “I’m gonna hang up, okay?”

Takanori gave an agreeing “Mm”-noise in response, wishing him a good night but not without leaving another naughty remark that Kouyou just brushed off with a chuckle.

When he’d hung up and placed his phone back on the bedside table, Kouyou pulled the blanket up to under his nose and his heart sunk. He’d told Takanori that he felt weird but… Weird didn’t even begin to cover it. Kouyou had been lying _right here_ just about two weeks ago, sweating and moaning into Yuu’s mouth, obeying, following whenever Yuu shifted, it had been _right here_ and now he was supposed to act like it didn’t happen? Pretend like the cluelessness about what Yuu’s feelings were didn’t affect him, all while they slept in the same bed?

He couldn’t do it. Maybe Yuu was able to gloss over it because he had been prepared for this to happen all his life, but Kouyou couldn’t. He wasn’t prepared.

Only moments later, the bathroom door opened further and Yuu stepped out, dressed in simple black boxershorts and a towel around his bare shoulders. Kouyou averted his eyes before they could meet in the mirror of the wardrobe but Yuu had long noticed.

“You don’t have to end your conversations just because I’ve entered the room,” he spoke softly with light amusement in his voice and made his way over, the sound of his naked feet against the parquet floor the only noise for a few seconds.

Kouyou shook his head even though Yuu had his back turned on him now, his side of the wardrobe now opened.

“No, it’s fine, we were done anyway.”

He bit his lip in uncertainty. Should he bring it up now? Or maybe wait until they’d gotten more of a rhythm into their daily life?

No, Kouyou didn’t want to risk it. What if he was only going to get even more attached to Yuu with time and wouldn’t have the guts to do it anymore? No, he heard the truth preferably sooner than later.

His eyes travelled up Yuu’s spine, following the way his shoulder blades flexed upon pulling out a shirt, a tank top at that. Right, why wasn’t Yuu just killing him?  
Kouyou inhaled, screwing the needed politeness on purpose this time as he raised his voice, which was riddled with concern.

“Yuu?”

“Hm?” the raven made absently in response, glancing at the top briefly before he shoved it back into the pile, retrieving a new one that looked exactly the same.  
Kouyou pushed the blanket down from under his nose and instead tugged it in in front of his chest, like an armor to shield his heart from Yuu’s possibly wrecking answer.

“Did it … mean anything to you?”

Yuu’s gaze flickered upward and suddenly the tension in the air became very tangible. Kouyou’s body wanted to recoil into a cowering position but he resisted. He needed to know, and if it meant to be disappointed.

Wordlessly, Yuu then resumed his movements, brushing the top over his head. He closed the door of the wardrobe with an unnerving calmness and then finally turned to face Kouyou.  
His look said it all. Yuu didn’t seem thoughtful or hesitant. He had been waiting for Kouyou to ask and he knew what his reply was going to be. There was no doubt in the Onyx of his glimpse, only worry about how Kouyou was going to cope and perhaps not even that.  
Yuu answered, his eyes adamantine and his voice so brutally honest, it broke Kouyou’s heart.

“No.”


End file.
